


Lunatic

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Command - freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Claiming Bites, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Turning, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: On the night that Peter reveals himself to Scott. Him and Derek also reveal a dark side of themselves to the young Beta. Stiles’ innocent girlfriend gets caught in the middle, will she pay for Scott’s insolence or will he save his friend?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The Choice

“I'm not helping you kill people.” Scott told Peter and Derek. “Well, I don't want to kill all of them.” Peter said as he looked towards Derek. “You’ll help us though if it means saving her.” Derek said as he dragged her from the corner of the shower stall toward Scott. “Stiles doesn’t know we have her. I found her hiding, separated from her boyfriend. You fight us and she gets everything she deserves. You join us, she stays unharmed.” Peter told him as she stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend’s best friend. “Scott. Please. Please don’t let them hurt me.” She sobbed the plea at her friend as he stared at the older wolves in shock.

She flinched away as Peter took her chin in a clawed hand. “You know what happens to disobedient betas? Nothing, we punish the other betas as an example. This beautiful girl isn’t part of my pack but she is a part of yours and you wouldn’t want her hurt on your behalf.” Peter said as he dragged a clawed finger down over her pulse point and pressed until blood welled underneath it. She winced as she heard Derek’s knees hit the tile floor and felt his deep inhale against the back of her neck. “She’s always smelled nice but the fear is making her smell so much sweeter.” Derek breathed into her skin. “Indeed, nephew.” Peter concurred as he caused another scratch just under her pulse point. “Another lesson you need to learn Scott. Is that when an alpha gives a command his betas can’t ignore it.” Peter told the teenager as his eyes bled red and Derek’s bled bright blue. 

A rumbling sound came from the older man’s chest as it built in intensity and when he released it from the back of his throat, she fought to cover her ears as the locker room shook and Derek let out an equally loud rumbling sound. Scott’s knees buckled as he covered his own ears and she watched helplessly as he shifted back and forth until the roaring stopped. “I don’t understand.” Scott told Peter as the alpha turned toward him. “No but you will.” Peter said as he dug his claws into Scott’s neck. She screamed and it bounced off the tile walls. “Shhh.” Derek shushed her as he clapped a big hand over her mouth. “He’ll be fine, little one. He’s just reliving my worst memories.” Peter assured her as tears fell from her eyes and Scott’s pained groans echoed through the showers. 

Derek released her mouth once he was sure she wasn’t going to scream again. “We’re not going to hurt you. Okay, baby.” Derek soothed her as Peter turned back toward them. “Please… Please. I've never… I’ve never… Please.” She pleaded and sobbed as the older man advanced on the pair. “Oh, sweetheart we know. You’re so pure and innocent we can practically taste it but way too clever for your own good. We can’t have that.” Peter told her as he swiped his clawed hand across her chest shredding her shirt and bra. She cried out as one claw dug into her skin. Derek grabbed her underarms and stretched her out across his lap as Peter kneeled between her legs licked the blood from her skin. “Let’s see what else tastes sweet. Shall we, darling.” Peter mumbled against the soft skin of her stomach before he gave her shorts and tights the same treatment he had her shirt. She felt tears escape as her upper thigh was slashed in the process. “Mmmm, you smell so much sweeter down here.” Peter smirked as he took a deep inhale of her scent before he dove into her center. It wasn’t sweet or sensual the way Stiles was, it was all tongue and fang and claws.

Derek had such a strong hold on her shoulders that everytime she shifted, she could feel her bones creak in protest. “Shhh, we have to get you ready for us. Don’t we, baby.” He cooed at her as he bent to press a kiss against her sweaty forehead. She looked toward Scott who was still on the ground writhing in pain. “Look at me.” Peter growled and when she turned her gaze on him, she was met with blood red eyes. The image of those eyes and mouth pressed against her curls sent a shiver down her spine, that didn’t go unnoticed by either man. “Oh, I think you like that. Those eyes boring into you as that mouth works wonders. Hmm?” Derek taunted her as his nostrils flared when her arousal spiked. She threw her head back on a groan when Peter thrust two long thick fingers into her and set an unbearable pace as his tongue continue to torture her clit. They could smell how close she was as her body went taught and her muscles clenched against Peter’s fingers. She cried out and gushed against his fingers as he nipped her clit with just the right amount of fang.

Derek let her go once she fell limp in his hold and watched as she convulsed as his uncle kept thrusting his fingers into her. “Mmmm, she is so much sweeter here.” Peter said as he sat up and wiped his slick face off with the sleeve of his jacket. The older man chuckled as his nephew let out a plaintive whine. “Don’t worry, nephew. I have an idea that’ll have us both satisfied.” Peter told the younger man as he used his superior strength to hoist her pliant body onto his spread thighs. “Oh, I see.” Derek said as he shuffled up behind her. He let Peter spin her around until she faced him and he kissed her soundly as she moaned into his mouth. “I managed to snatch this up before we left the care home.” Peter told him as he held up a tube of medical grade lube. “Derek, I’m cold.” She mumbled into his mouth. “Don’t worry, darling. We’ll get you warm in a second.” Peter whispered into her ear as he thrust two lube slick fingers into her.

She cried out and slumped against Derek as he held her easily with one arm and offered his free hand to his uncle. He groaned as he felt the lube coat his fingers then he shifted his hold on her so he could slide his hand underneath her and pressed his two fingers into her as well. “Please… Please… It hurts.” She sobbed as they set a fast and inhuman pace. She felt tears slide down her face as Peter gripped her hair hard enough to force her to look at Derek. “Look at him. He’ll never admit it but he’s wanted you since he saw you in the woods with Scott and Stiles.” He panted into her ear as she groaned at the thrusts of their fingers. “I can’t… I can’t. Please, just do what you’re going to do.” She moaned out as their fingers left her. “Lay back, nephew.” Peter growled at Derek as he dragged her down on top of him. He used his free hand to undo his pants just enough to free his cock.

She felt as well as heard Peter shuffle up behind them, the rough fabric of his pants chafing against her bare thighs. Derek lined his cock up with her dripping cunt and growled lowly at the feel of her wet heat. She realized what they were about to do and fought against Derek’s hold but it was useless. Peter thrust in as her body stilled and roared at the feel of her tight heat around him and Derek. She felt herself tear and could smell the blood, the scream she let out was blood curdling to her own ears. Derek held her as she went limp and let them use her for their own pleasure. Peter smirked as he heard Scott whimper stil in throes of painful memories then thrust in and out as his nephew stayed still. She could feel Derek’s minute thrusts through the painful pace Peter had taken up. The shower was filled with sounds of skin against skin, growls, grunts, groans, sobbing and whimpers. She desperately wished that she had followed after Stiles when he ran instead of hiding in a supply closet.

Derek tried to control his shift when he felt his knot thicken against Peter’s and when he looked over her shoulder at his uncle he didn’t look any better, his fangs were itching to sink into her neck and claim her. A handful of erratic thrusts later and their knots caught just on the outside of her overfilled cunt. She tensed in Derek’s arms as she felt their release fill her and an orgasm was forced out of her at the same time. She screamed in agony as Peter hauled her up and off of Derek and fully seated her onto his own knot before his teeth sank into the juncture between neck and shoulder and she felt Derek do the same on the other side. Derek caught her just as they both passed out. Peter patiently waited for his knot to go down as Scott’s whimpers started to thin out and he groaned then growled at the sight before him.

Scott watched as Peter turned toward him and gave him a wicked smirk. “Don’t worry she won’t remember this and neither will Derek. I’m going to take their memories so that when Stiles comes in here to warn you about what you already know. He’ll find his best friend with his girlfriend covered in blood, claw marks and bites. He’ll blame you Scott and she won’t be able to tell him anything to contradict that. We’ve marked and claimed her, wolves mate for life you know. We’ll be able to find her no matter where she goes.” Peter told him as he pulled his waning knot free and fixed himself up. Scott watched as her limp body barely reacted to the claws shoved into her neck and Derek groaned but didn’t move when the claws were shoved into his neck. Peter placed her on the tile floor next to Derek before he righted the younger man’s clothes and lifted him with ease and walked them both out of the locker room.

“Scott? What happened?” She questioned as she tried to sit up. “Shhh, you’re okay. I’ll get you help. You’ll be okay.” Scott told her as he crawled toward her and wrapped his arms around her as her blood coated the white towel he still had around his waist. She felt nothing but numbness as the world faded to black around her.

-

Scott stood at her bedside as he evaded all the questions his mom threw at him. It had been easy enough to lie to her, tell her he found her in the shower stall and didn’t know who had attacked her. Stiles knew though, knew he was lying through his teeth. The other teen waited until Ms. McCall left to start in on him. “You did this! No, I don’t care if you did it yourself under some wolfy influence or if you sat back and watched while Peter and Derek did it. It’s still your fault!” Stiles shouted at him as he stepped up and poked him square in the chest. “I know you're worried about her but Deaton was adamant that she wouldn’t turn.” Scott tried as he attempted to appease the taller teen. “I don’t give two shits about that. I’m more worried about how long she’s going to be here and what I’m supposed to tell my dad. They have to report all possible sexual assault cases to the Sheriff’s Department.” Stiles muttered as he sat back down in the chair beside the bed. 

-

**_Nine days later_ **

She woke with a start as an invisible electric shock ran through her and then began to convulse uncontrollably. She could barely hear the erratic beeping of the machine next to her as she helplessly watched Ms. McCall run into the room to check on her. Shortly after another nurse came in to inject something into her I.V. and everything fell into darkness again. It kept happening in strange intervals _wake, shock, seizure, sedative_. In that strange place between awake and asleep she vaguely registered Stiles coming into her room dressed all snazzy. 

“I overheard Melissa tell my dad what’s been happening since this morning. I wish you could come to the winter formal with us tonight. We’re going to track them down and take care of them. I promise.” He told her as he squeezed her hand and she tried so hard to squeeze back but her attempt felt feeble. Time passed strangely after that and the next thing she knew an eerie howl rent through the air and the hospital flew into a frenzy of activity. No one seemed to notice her slip out on unsteady feet as she felt an invisible force pulling her in the direction of the preserve.

Halfway there she collapsed onto the forest floor but forced herself up on her feet when she heard the distant sounds of fighting. She used the sporadic placing of the trees to help her walk toward the sounds until she was hiding behind the nearest one to the melee. Derek froze as he inhaled her scent and listened as her heartbeat sped up in her chest. She crouched down and turned as much as she could without being seen and watched a blonde haired woman shoot Derek before pointing her gun at Scott.

Chris looked down at her as he approached the fight and nodded at her to let her know she was safe. She was too busy focusing on the burst of pain she felt the second Derek was shot. Peter rushed out of the Hale house and dispatched everyone in his way before nuzzling her temple despite her trembling. The blonde haired woman - Kate - rounded on the wolf and began to taunt him as rain fell around them. She watched in horror as he threw the older woman into the house then dragged her through the door, Allison ran after the pair and she sat there staring at the unconscious form of Mr. Argent.

She heard a blood curdling scream then a lot of growling and snarling before Allison ran out of the house and tried to wake her father up, she shifted and the other girl noticed her just as the sound of breaking glass echoed through the forest. They turned in unison and watched as Scott then a monstrous wolf came out of the house. She covered her eyes as the headlights of a car blinded her. The car horn honked and then a molotov cocktail was thrown toward the beast and when he caught it Scott threw Allison her bow, she shot an arrow at it, fire erupted from his arm. She cried out as she felt the phantom sensation on her own arm and looked down at it to make sure it was fine.

Jackson threw another cocktail at Peter with a nod from Stiles and then her whole body was alight and she was screaming in pain but no one heard her over the cries of the wolf. Derek picked up her shaking form and helped her stand as they both walked over to Peter’s burned body. She watched as everyone turned toward the sound of Derek’s footsteps and let Stiles take her weight as they both watched Scott beg the older man not to murder his uncle because he’d be dead too. None of them except the two wolves heard what Peter said before Derek slashed his throat and then she screamed as she felt blood begin to fall from her own neck. 

Stiles placed his hand on the bite mark that was bleeding and looked up at the other wolf in shock. “She's the pack mate, everything the pack feels their mate feels as well. I’m the Alpha now.” Derek told them as his eyes glowed crimson. “No, no! You’re lying! I would never cheat on Stiles and I don’t remember being with either of you, never mind ‘mating’ you!” She screeched as all three boys looked around sheepishly. “I was under my uncle’s thrall and he took our memories but now that I’m the Alpha, I remember.” He said seriously as she tried to collect her thoughts. There was a whole night she couldn’t remember, she remembered the fight at the care home when she and Stiles found out that Peter was the Alpha but after that nothing until she woke up in the boys locker room covered in blood and in pain. “I… You raped me and Scott just… No!” She shrieked in gasps as breathing got harder and harder.

Stiles held her as he tried to get her to focus her breathing to calm down. “You can join my pack and I’ll leave everyone alone or you can stay with Scott’s pack but I’ll come for you either way, you are my mate after all.” Derek told her as he walked back toward the Hale house. She looked up into Stiles face and saw the worry there but made her choice when she saw Scott and Allison together. “Twenty-four hours, give me a day and I’ll come to you.” She told the older man just before he entered the house.

“You won’t like it if I have to come looking for you.” Derek warned with a flash of his eyes as he disappeared into the darkness of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Stiles and the OFC have been intimate (making out, fingering and oral sex) but haven't taken that final step...


	2. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to be a good mate but when power and old insecurities rear their ugly head he goes a little too far in trying to keep his mate close.

“You don’t get it. You never will.” She sighed as she pushed passed Derek and walked up the stairs leading out of the subway tunnel that the abandoned train car sat in. “I’m trying. I really am. It’s been a month and I’m getting better.” He said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. “Well, I’m not. I have nightmares about everything. You have no idea what it’s like to see them at school and have them treat me like I don’t exist.” She told him as he let go of her hand when she yanked it out of his grasp. “I’m sorry. I really am. Wolves just aren’t ever away from their mates and my wolf gets testy when you don’t smell like us.” He said as he stepped back completely and watched her walk away with a pensive expression.

-

She heaved a sigh as she set her tray down onto the table and slid down onto the bench next to Erica and Isaac while they watched Boyd walk up to the table with a bouquet of lilies. “Did your secret admirer get those for you?” Isaac snorted as Boyd glared and sat down on her other side and handed her the bouquet with a grunt. “Thank you?” She questioned as Erica gave the muscular teen a look that could kill over her shoulder. “They’re not from me. They’re from Derek.” Boyd told her as he reached behind her to grip Erica’s hand reassuringly. “Okay…” She said just as a loud clatter erupted through the low murmur of voices. All four of them looked toward the source to see Stiles stalking off half covered in the contents of his lunch tray.

“I wished they didn’t hate me for my choice.” She sniffled as Erica and Boyd hugged her between them. “Derek didn’t tell us what happened but we know you’re not a wolf and the mark on your neck is a claiming bite.” Isaac mused as he glared with golden eyes at Scott’s group of friends. She pulled herself together enough to get up and follow after the awkward teen. “Stiles. Stiles.” She called after the taller teen when she caught up to him. “What?” He scoffed as he turned around and stopped trying to clean his pants off. “I’m sorry. I am. I don't know how many times you want me to apologize.” She told him as he ran a hand through his buzzcut. “You’re not the one that has to apologize. I just don’t understand why you’re with _them_ at school and stuff. Every time I look at you I see what they did to you. Please, come back. We’ll find a way to protect you. _Please_.” He told her as he pinned her to the lockers with his body weight and cupped her face with his hands. Her breath hitched as he bent down to place his forehead against hers. 

They pulled apart when a quiet snarl went through the air. “We’re leaving now!” Erica growled as she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of school. “Do you have any idea what you just did?!? Those flowers now smell like you and Stiles. You didn’t even read the card. They’re a courting gift.” Erica told her as the blonde handed her a little white piece of cardstock with neat handwriting on it:

_Meet me at the train car tonight for a special surprise. D.H._

She stared down at the card and then back up at Erica flabbergasted. “Look, I know Derek doesn’t like us telling you what’s going on but we’re going to the rave tonight and he ordered us to stay away after we’re done taking care of Jackson. He has a special date planned for you.” Erica told her as she looked at the slightly broken flower bouquet from where Stiles had squished it between their bodies. “Erica, it’s wonderful that he’s trying to be a good mate but I love Stiles.” She told the blonde girl and sighed when the other girl hugged her tightly. “I know it’s not an ideal situation but there can’t be any harm in trying to see where it goes.” Erica cajoled as she felt two other bodies join them. “Guys, I’m fine honestly. I’ll see you guys tomorrow because apparently I have a surprise date tonight and you’re not invited.” She told them as she separated from them and went back inside.

-

She jolted awake at a sharp pain followed by an electric shock that followed up her hands. “I have got to talk to Deaton about that.” She said aloud in the flickering lights of all the candles Derek had set up in the train car. She shook the pain off and walked up the stairs and towards the general direction of the warehouses. Halfway there she felt multiple bursts of pain and huffed loudly. “You think an Alpha would manage not to get shot or electrocuted but no. I have to be tied to one that is always getting hurt.” She mused aloud as she stopped just shy of being knocked over by Boyd. She stood behind a cement pillar and watched as Derek fought through a bunch of hunters despite being hurt. Stiles ran out of the warehouse and stopped near his Jeep as Derek sidled up beside him. Isaac and Erica tried to leave the circle but they couldn’t. 

A sorrowful howl sounded through the air as she came up behind the pair of boys. “Scott?” Derek questioned as his ears perked up. “What?” Stiles countered as she tried to come between the two. “Break it.” The older man demanded in an almost snarl. “What? No way.” The teen flailed as Derek started panicking. “Scott's dying!” Derek shouted as his panic started to rise. “Okay, what? How do you know that?” Stiles demanded and looked at her for help. “Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!” The older boy screamed in full out panic mode. “Stiles, just listen to him please.” She pleaded as the other teen relentated and finally knelt down to flick a gap in the circle of ash. “Okay, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked her as Derek took off to find Scott. “I fell asleep while waiting for my date and woke up in phantom pain so I came here to make sure Derek was okay.” She told him as Stiles looked hurt. “I see, well he’s fine apparently. I have to find a way to try to save my dad’s job. I’ll see you at school.” He told her just as he got into his Jeep. “Stiles, wait. You know where Scott and Allison’s spot is? Meet me there tomorrow night!” She shouted as he sped off and she was left alone until Erica and Isaac appeared beside her.

-

**_Twelve days later_ **

“I don’t know why I agreed to come to this thing with you. Lydia hates me.” She complained as Stiles dragged her and Scott through the party. “Every other person we know is either turning tonight or a mind controlled murderer so even if we’re not on speaking terms. I’d much rather you be here than home alone.” Stiles told her as they ran into Lydia who handed all of them glasses of pink punch. “Not that it’s any of my business but what are you wearing?” Scott questioned as he looked at her over the rim of his glass. “Erica heard I was coming and decided I needed a makeover. The jacket is Derek’s though he insisted that I wear it when we showed him my outfit.” She shrugged as she took a sip from her own glass. 

Soon enough one glass felt like one too many and everything was fuzzy until she caught a familiar shadow lurking in her peripheral. She was mostly thankful she’d wandered away from the boys but once the figure became clearer she regretted it. “You’re supposed to be dead.” She said as a blood and dirt covered Peter Hale stepped into her vision. “Oh, I am but not for long.” He sneered as he pinned her to the wall of the bathroom she had managed to duck into. “I’ll scream. Touch me and I’ll scream.” She told him as he smiled at her with far too many teeth. “Go ahead, darling. Someone will come in here and see a frightened girl and nothing more. I’m in your head.” He told her as he morphed into his Alpha form and vanished just as white hot pain came from her arm. “Derek.” She whispered in shock.

She ran out of the bathroom and wandered the crowd until she bumped into Scott who was also looking for Lydia. “Something is wrong. I have to find Lydia, I think she did something to Derek.” She told him as she watched Stiles come over to them. “She did something to all of us.” He murmured. “No, you’re not listening. I saw something. I think she’s going to try to resurrect Peter.” She reaffirmed as both boys brushed her off. “That’s not possible.” Scott assured her. “Yeah, right. Werewolves aren’t possible. Kanima’s aren’t possible. Peter was intelligent and cunning. He did a lot of things as the left hand of the Hale pack before the fire. He learned a lot of things. Do you know what will happen to me if he comes back? I’m going to find Derek before something awful happens.” She told them as she stormed off into the woods behind Lydia’s house.

She came upon the remains of the Hale house and entered it just as Peter burst through the floor as Derek rolled out of the way before he fell unconscious. "I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself." Peter said as he rounded on the two girls. “Lydia, go home. I think someone called the cops.” She said tersely as she stared down the older man. “You got what you wanted, now leave.” She demanded as the older wolf advanced on her. “Not everything.” He told her as he stared at the mark free side of her neck. “You will never touch me again. Never.” She vowed as he walked past her and out of the house. “He won’t be able to protect you for long.” Peter told her as he used his limited werewolf strength to speed off into the trees.

She took a deep calming breath and called the animal clinic before she crouched down next to Derek’s unconscious body. “I need your help. Something happened to Derek.” She said into the phone as the man told her to stay put and he’d find them. “Derek. Come on, Derek. Wake up.” She pleaded as she shook the brunette to no avail. She sighed and looked around as she sat back on her haunches mindful of the heels Erica had put her in. “It’s so creepy here and I hate being back here.” She mused aloud and startled as Deaton entered the house. “It didn’t always use to be. It was a pretty spectacular house once.” He told her as he knelt down on the other side of Derek. “I’ll leave you to do whatever you have to do to wake him up.” She said as he took out a small whistle and smiled at her. He watched her get up and dust off her dress before she wandered off into a different part of the house.

Deaton tried several times to wake him before he blew the whistle and Derek’s eyes opened. They had a long conversation as she wandered through various rooms and came upon a few photos of Derek’s family. She used her phone’s flashlight to look at one particular picture. It was of the whole Hale family and Derek looked like he was around her age as he stood next to two girls who had a strong resemblance to him. Her smile faded as she noticed Peter had his arm around a small woman who had her hand on her stomach while a toddler girl tugged on her dress. She felt bile rise in her throat and she clasped a hand over her mouth when she gasped in shock and dropped the picture which shattered against the floor.

-

She winced as Matt’s grip on her tightened on her while Jackson tossed Derek onto the floor. “Let go of me you psychopath!” She shouted as he rounded on Stiles and began to taunt him before he had Jackson paralyze him as well. She cried out when he roughly shoved her away from him and she landed harshly onto the floor next to Derek and Stiles. She let Scott help her up just as another car pulled up in front of the station. Stiles and Derek kept bickering quietly as Matt and Scott had a conversation about the wolf obeying Matt and neither he nor Jackson would hurt Ms. McCall. Stiles shouted at Scott not to trust the other teen before Matt rolled him off of Derek and placed his foot on the other teen’s throat, choking him. “Stop. Stop, please.” She sobbed at the same time Scott agreed to do whatever Matt wanted if he stopped choking Stiles.

She reluctantly followed Jackson as he was ordered to move Stiles and Derek. She sat down in front of the desk that Stiles and Derek were laid next to as Matt demanded Scott bring him the bestiary to get him answers to why he was changing into a kanima himself. She felt herself zone out as Stiles and Derek more or less argued and only focused back on the situation when sharp phantom pain erupted from her leg. “Derek.” She hissed as she watched Matt take Scott aside and heard them talking faintly. Stiles and Derek began arguing again just as the lights went out and Matt demanded to know what was happening. She stood up just as gunfire erupted and she hissed in pain as white hot fire burst from her side and she fell down.

She laid there with her hand clutched to her side and pulled it away when she felt wetness. “Oh no.” She breathed out just as Scott ran into the room and shot her a worried glance before Derek told him to take her and Stiles away from the fight. Scott went to grab her first and she shook her head at him and glanced at Stiles. “Tell him I’m right behind you.” She whispered to the other teen as he gave her a somber glance. Her and Derek watched as Scott carried Stiles out of the room. She flinched when she saw Derek’s nostrils flare and he was on her before she could blink. “It smells bad. Give me your hand.” He told her as he took her hand in his and she watched fascinated as black began to creep up through Derek’s veins and she didn’t feel that bad anymore. “Go find Stiles.” Derek said as he helped her up and led her through the doorway then disappeared.

She used the wall for support as she tried to figure out which way the boys went in the dark until she heard their voices and then Scott barrelled out of an interrogation room. He glanced worriedly at her but she just brushed him off. She stumbled into the room and sat against the wall then kicked the door shut. “I still love you. You know that right?” She questioned as she felt the pain drain or whatever wearing off. “I know. I feel like it’s my fault for not going back for you. Hell for even bringing you into the woods that day with me and Scott to look for his inhaler in the first place.” He told her sadly as he felt more movement in his body.

They sat there in silence for a while until Derek burst into the room and scooped her up. “We’re leaving now.” He growled as he left Stiles sitting without a backward glance. “What happened?” She questioned as Derek set her down in the Camaro as gently as he could. “I cannot believe I trusted a teenager.” Derek snarled as he got into the car himself and started it up. They sat in uncomfortable tension filled silence until he pulled up to the rail depot.

-

**_A week or so later_ **

“I’ll miss you guys.” She said as Erica and Boyd both hugged her before they left the Hale house. She returned to her place beside Derek and stiffened just as he threw a mirror shard at Peter who stopped it just before it cut his throat. She watched impassively as the pair argued and smiled a bit when the younger wolf threw his uncle across the room. She was forced to move to a safer place as Peter let Derek toss him around and taunted him. "I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better." Peter sneered as he waited for another blow but the younger man just shoved him away. “It’ll make me feel better.” She said as she walked up to him and pushed him as hard she could. “You…?” He questioned as he stumbled back a couple inches. “Have been practicing to fight werewolves with Mr. Argent as a coping mechanism.” She told him as she walked out the front door. 

-

She watched along with Ms. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski as Stiles ran onto the field and began to play (badly). They watched as Isaac was injured and hauled off the field. Stiles began to play better until both he and Scott were knocked down at the same time. Scott disappeared at some point and Stiles scored when Lydia yelled at him to do so. She cheered along with everyone else as Stiles began to play like he knew how to. She laughed as Stiles scored three more times. Stiles smiled at her and Lydia as they cheered for him. Scott reappeared with just thirty seconds on the clock. The team won and just as the lights went out blood curdling screams cut through the air.

She ran with Lydia up to Jackson’s unconscious and bleeding form and helped Ms. McCall check him over. She got up when she heard the panicked voice of the Sheriff ask where the hell Stiles was. She turned back and went into the boys locker room just as Derek and Peter showed up. She stood off to the side with Isaac as Derek, Scott and Peter argued. She zoned out as her thoughts went back to several days ago.

_She stood outside the Stilinski house and stared up at Stiles bedroom window._

**_Marvelgirl94: Are you up?_ **

**_Mischiefmaker24: Yeah. Are you okay?_ **

**_Marvelgirl94: I could use someone to talk to. Can I come up?_ **

**_Mischiefmaker24: Sure. Window is unlocked._ **

_She smiled and scaled the tree on Stiles’ side of the house then lifted the window with ease. Stiles startled briefly as he’d been watching or listening to something on his laptop with his headphones on when she landed on his bedroom floor. “Sorry.” She muttered as she righted herself and sat down in his desk chair. “No problem. What did you want to talk about?” He asked as he turned to face her. “My nightmares have been getting worse. I see Peter all the time and he’s an Alpha again. The things he does to me cause me to wake up in a cold sweat.” She told him as she felt tears well up in her eyes. “I thought the pack bonds and all that were supposed to help.” Stiles said as he got up and knelt down in front of her then took her shaking hands in his. “They are or they were. It’s complicated I guess.” She shrugged as she felt the tears fall down her face. “Hey. Hey.” He soothed as he cupped her face with both their hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs._

_She smiled sadly and squeezed his hands. “You’re going through so much. I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry.” She told him as she made to stand up and he caught her wrist. “My dad’s out for the night. I’m worried about you. Stay over, please.” He pleaded with a slight puppy dog face. “Yeah. Okay. Maybe it’ll help me sleep better.” She caved as he stood up and led her over to the bed. She sat down and began to take off her flannel shirt and pants. “Um…” Stiles hummed as he looked away when she glanced over her shoulder at him. “What? I’m not sleeping in all those layers.” She stated as she kept on her oversized tee and panties. She slid under the covers as Stiles took his sweatpants off and slid under the covers in a tee shirt and boxers. “I wish I could just forget everything that’s happened since we saw Derek in the woods that day.” She murmured as she felt Stiles wrap his arm around her middle and tugged her against his body._

_She woke with a jolt and covered in a layer of sweat. Stiles grumbled as he woke up when she moved the bed. “Nightmare?” He questioned sleepily as he pulled her back against his chest and carded his fingers through her hair. “Yeah. It’s like I can still see it though.” She told him as his other hand slid up her shirt and rested on her bare stomach just below the scar across her torso. “I could make you forget.” He mumbled into the top of her head. “Stiles.” She breathed out as his hand slid down to rest on the outside of her plain cotton thong. “I could make you feel so good.” He breathed into her neck as he placed a kiss to the back of it. “I haven’t… Since that night…” She moaned out as he pressed down on her clit hard. “What do you need, hmm? My fingers, my mouth or my cock.” Stiles asked huskily as he continued to rub at her clit. “We need… Oh, **fuck**... Need lube and a condom.” She moaned out and whined as he let go of her to turn on his back so he could reach into his bedside drawer and grab the lube and a condom. _

_Stiles squinted as he read the expiration date on the condom in the dim light and sighed as it was still good. She sighed out as she felt his body encompass hers again. “I’m gonna take care of you. Make you feel so good, babe.” He muttered as he opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers before sliding her panties to the side with his clean hand. She gasped as two long slick fingers thrust into her slowly. “God, you’re so tight.” Stiles told her through gritted teeth. “Oh, fuck.” She breathed out as he started to move his fingers in and out at a slow but hard pace. He placed his thumb on her clit and began to rub it and smiled into her hair at the shivers it sent down her. She tried to keep it at bay but a few more strokes of those glorious fingers she came with a silent scream and a gush that drenched his hand and her thighs. “That was hot.” He laughed out as he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth._

_She felt her body go limp and heard the crinkle of foil as Stiles opened the condom. His breath caught as he pulled his erection through the opening in his boxers and pushed the latex down onto his painfully hard cock and poured some lube onto it. She let him move her into a more comfortable position and gasped as he pressed the head of his cock into her. Stiles thrust slowly into her and groaned when he bottomed out. She turned her head and gripped the back of his neck to push their lips together into a sleepy messy kiss. “Move.” She whispered against his lips when she pulled away to breathe. “God, you feel so good.” He grunted as he thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. She moaned and gasped as he never quickened but it still felt fantastic and more than just sex. He was so close to cumming a few strokes later that he pressed down hard on her clit and stilled as she convulsed around him when her orgasm ripped through her._

_She screamed with her orgasm this time and fell lax against him. “I love you. I love you so much.” She cried into his chest as he thrust in and out of her a few more times before he grunted out his own orgasm and filled the condom. “I love you too. I never want to let you go again.” Stiles sighed out against her forehead. She felt the pull of sleep and fell into it again but it was dreamless this time._

_**Marvelgirl94: I’ve done something stupid**. _

**_BitchyCatwoman: What?_ **

**_Marvelgirl94: I spent the night at Stiles’ house._ **

**_BitchyCatwoman: Don’t tell me anymore. I’m not gonna get a broken arm or something worse when Derek finds out._ **

**_Marvelgirl94: I’ll talk to you at school._ **

**_BitchyCatwoman: I love you and I’ll talk to you later. Don’t do anything else stupid in the meantime._ **

_She remembered the note and bracelet she had left for Stiles as she slipped out of his house that morning. She hoped that he’d use it when he needed to. A dark figure passed by her open window and she flinched. “What do you want?!” She shouted as Peter came into view. “I simply came to tell you that you’re playing with fire. Do you know what happens to Betas that even sniff around an Alpha’s mate? They’re ripped limb from limb as an example to the others not to fuck with the mate. From the smell of you our dear Stiles did more than sniff.” He told her voice full of contempt. “You didn’t do anything to Derek when you forced yourselves on me and he was a Beta.” She retorted as Peter paced outside her window._

_The older man leveled her with a glare and continued to pace. “You weren’t my mate at the time and Derek wouldn’t have had the sense to claim you otherwise.” He said in a voice as if he were speaking to a child. “Why are you even here?” She questioned as he stopped pacing and turned to stare directly in her eyes. “I am here because if you truly love Stiles you’ll let him go. The Alpha spark does things to a wolf’s mind, it can make them go power hungry to the point that they will kill all of their Betas to keep it and make themselves more powerful. You are the only thing keeping him grounded, you’ve become his new anchor and if he loses you to a human there is no telling what he will do.” Peter told her as he leaned into the open window. “I don’t love him, Peter. I don’t feel the same way about him as he does me.” She stated as she took in the older man’s solemn face. “We often do things we don't want to do for the safety of others. You love Stiles. You love Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Isaac and **Scott** even. It’s not about you, it’s about doing the thing that is going to keep them safe.” He stated as he turned on his heel back toward the woods that bracketed her house. _

_She took a deep breath and fiddled with her own bracelet before she leaned out the window. “I’m not her and I never will be!” She shouted to the wolf’s back. Before she could react there was a hand around her throat and electric blue eyes boring into hers. “No, you most certainly aren’t. You may look like her and with some memory alterations you could be close. I loved her and she gave herself to me willingly. Perhaps that’s where I went wrong with you. Time and effort would’ve made you mine. I could have you again, place my mark back on your neck.” Peter taunted her as he beta shifted and snapped in her face. “He won’t let you.” She rasped out. “Sweet girl, you’re so naïve.” He chuckled before he let her go and watched impassively as she crumpled to the floor gasping for breath._

She was pulled from her memories as a firm but soft hand squeezed her shoulder and she realized she was in the middle of a panic attack. “You’re okay. Breathe just breathe.” Isaac soothed her as the other three looked on. “Thanks.” She murmured as Isaac kept a reassuring hand on her. “Now if we’re all done arguing or freaking out. Let’s go to the house. I have something that might help us.” Peter informed them as they all headed out of the locker room.

-

Everything passed in a blur for her until they were notified by Mrs. McCall that something was happening with Jackson. Scott and Isaac went to check it out while she stayed with both Hale men as they went through the computerized Hale’s library. “I’m going out for some fresh air.” She stated after she almost fell asleep listening to uncle and nephew arguing just as a message came through on hers and Derek’s phones from Scott about Jackson being in some sort of cocoon. She stood by Peter as Derek talked to Scott on speaker and told him that Jackson had an Alpha form that was bigger and badder with wings and so far they had just seen his Beta form. Derek told Scott to bring Jackson to the house and was told that there might not be enough time as the other teen was moving in the body bag. 

She watched as Peter began to search for a video of the bigger kanima form. As he played the video a loud screech came through the speakers and Peter immediately shut the laptop. “What the heck was that?” She asked as Derek suggested to Scott that they meet halfway instead. “Can I stay here, please?” She begged as they were leaving. “No, you can come with me to get Lydia if you want.” Peter suggested as Derek shot them both a scowl. “We don’t have time for this. I don’t care what you think. The first chance I get I’m killing him.” Derek shot at Peter and grabbed her arm to drag her out of the house and toward Peter’s Shelby Cobra. “Take her and watch her.” Derek told the other man with a flash of his eyes. She eyed the older wolf suspiciously as she opened the passenger door and slid in while Peter and Derek talked for a few more minutes before the younger wolf shifted and took off at supernatural speed.

She finally succumbed to sleep and let her head rest against the window as her eyes closed. Peter parked the car a few blocks away and watched her face as she slept. She was startled awake by movement and turned her head to look for the source but found that Peter was carrying her into the warehouse while Derek entered on all fours at a run shocking everyone but Peter. “Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance.” He commented snidely as he set her down onto the floor behind a stack of crates. “Peter, why are we hiding? Where’s Lydia?” She asked in a whisper and watched him shake his head at her to be quiet.

She stood up and dusted off her jeans then looked around the crates at the scene unfolding in front of them. The older wolf growled as he sniffed the air and Gerard appeared out of nowhere a few feet from them. She gasped as Derek made to stab Jackson with his claws and was immediately stunned for breath when the teen did it to Derek instead and used his strength to lift the Alpha up and hurl him into the next room. “Peter.” She whimpered out as she clutched her abdomen like she’d be hurt as well. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Peter soothed her as best he could while keeping an eye on the action. The loud sounds of hissing, snarling, growling and fighting echoed around the empty building as she cried into Peter’s chest with every painful blow she felt.

-

She turned her head when the fighting stopped and watched as Scott dragged Derek toward the Argent patriarch. “No, Scott! You can’t do that! He’ll kill us all!” She shouted as she ran out of Peter’s arms and stopped next to Allison and the kanima. Without giving her a sideways glance Gerard motioned for the kanima to attack and before she could dodge the huge lizard, it grabbed her around the throat and dug its claws in then flung her in the direction she’d come from. Peter caught her just as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Derek looked mournfully at her limp form as he was forced to bite the psychotic old man. 

-

Sound and light came back slowly and fuzzy and ringing but she could make out Stiles’ shouting and Scott trying to calm him down. “Where is she? You wouldn’t leave her alone for a second so where is she?!?” Stiles continued to shout at what she assumed was Derek as she groaned in pain. Thudding footsteps assaulted her ears as a body slid down next to hers. “No. No. This is all your fucking fault!” He shouted at the blurry figure that was Peter, who stood above her. “Stiles.” She gasped out in pain as she forced her eyes open all the way. Tear filled brown eyes found hers as she tried to find the strength to squeeze his hand. She remembered getting pricked by Jackson’s claws, that explained why she couldn’t move anything but her head. “Jackson?” She asked as two deceptively strong arms helped her to lean against a nearby pallet. Stiles looked toward the headlights of his Jeep and frowned. “Fine. He’s fine.” Stiles told her as he leaned in and kissed her with all his might just as a loud howl shook the building.

A loud snarl echoed around the warehouse as they pulled apart. She winced as she was forcibly heaved up off the ground and tucked into Derek’s side. “She’s mine.” Derek slurred around his fangs as he puffed his chest out and flashed his eyes. “She was mine first.” Stiles sassed back as he made himself as tall and as big as he could. “I’m not a toy and you guys aren’t kindergarteners so stop fucking acting like it!” She shouted at them both and got a firmer hold on Derek’s shirt as feeling (mostly pain) came back to her body. Derek looked down at her with shame just as Peter’s words from the day before came into his mind: ** _‘Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love.’_**

She cried out as claws dug into the back of her neck and this time she could feel a foreign presence shifting through her memories, most of the ones that involved Stiles and specifically the ones from that night. She stood frozen as they began to shimmer and dissipate into nothing. “What did you do to her?” Stiles questioned as he reached out to touch her once Derek removed his claws. “Why don’t you ask her about the other night?” The older brunette countered as he shoved her toward the younger one, face full of malice. “Baby? Do you remember coming over and everything that happened?” Stiles stuttered out with a voice full of emotion. “I… Who are you?” She mumbled and watched as the beautiful brown eyed boy’s face crumpled. “I love you. I will always love you no matter what.” He vowed as he kissed her forehead and shot a deathly glare toward Derek.

-

After the sun rose, the small pack set out up the front yard of the Hale house and stopped short as Derek looked at the door with a scowl. Isaac made a questioning sound as he looked at the symbol painted on the door while Peter did the same on Derek’s side, she stood by the steps and looked around. “You haven't told him everything yet, have you?” Peter asked his nephew as the tall blonde shot them both a look. “What do you mean?” Isaac asked as he looked between the two Hales. “Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice.” The oldest wolf said as he leaned against a tree. “People like who? What is this? What does this mean?” Isaac questioned as he walked past her up the steps and pointed at the door. “It's their symbol. And it means they're coming.” Derek told them as the younger wolf stared at him skeptically.

She grabbed onto the railing and limped up the steps as she leaned against a column and watched the interaction. “Who?” Isaac asked as he rounded on his Alpha. “Alphas.” Derek stated simply as he clenched his jaw. “More than one?” Isaac questioned incredulously. “A pack of them.” Derek said with another clench of his jaw. “An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here.” Peter informed them all as he pushed himself away from the tree as they all stared at the door.

* * *

She cried out as pain shot through her body and set fire to her veins. The chains that held her rattled and clinked as she fought against the bite. “It’d be easier on you if you just gave in.” Derek told her as he monitored her transformation and vitals. “I never wanted this, any of it.” She whimpered as sweat began to cover her exposed skin. “You didn’t but I wanted you the moment I saw you. For a split heartbreaking minute I thought you were her, that she’d survived and been bit by an Alpha nearby but didn’t remember me. Then I saw how you interacted with Scott and Stiles, I knew you weren’t her but I still wanted you anyway. Now, I’ll have you forever.” He said as he moved from his spot against the archway and crawled onto the mattress that was situated in the middle of the room underneath the Hale house where Kate had once tortured him.

She shuddered as his large hands slid from her bound wrists to her hips. “Submit to the bite and submit to me. It’ll be so wonderful when you do.” Derek rasped in her ear when he leaned over her to bite the lobe with too much teeth. “You’re crazier than Peter ever thought of being.” She spat with as much venom in her voice as she could. She known he'd retaliate but him rearing up and slapping her hard slap across the face had stunned her into reluctant submission. “You better watch your tone! I could do so much worse to you!” He warned her as his eyes flashed deep brilliant crimson and stayed that way. She opened her mouth to scream at him again but it ended up muffled behind a massive hand as he clamped one over her mouth. Derek used his free hand to deftly undo his pants and shove them down to mid thigh. She tried with all her might to fight against his strength and the chains holding her down. He gave his cock a few lazy strokes to spread pre-cum down onto it as he guided it to her center.

She shook her head violently from side to side with wide eyes as he watched his swollen cockhead push past her puffy lower lips. Derek smirked at the groan that was forced from her throat at the intrusion. She blinked the tears away but they fell from her eyes anyway. Derek was bigger than her in every way and just the head of his cock felt like a lot to take. He slowly pushed past her body’s resistance inch by agonizing inch and felt her walls slicken with his pre-cum and blood. She watched helplessly as his eyes and nostrils flared as the scent of blood filled the stale air. “I think some Alpha cock and cum will help your transition. It’ll ensure that you become an Omega capable of helping to grow the Hale pack.” Derek told her as he relished in the scream from his words that got trapped behind his hand.

He bottomed out with a final thrust and stilled as he leaned over her and placed his free hand next to her head. She forced her eyes closed as tears continued to fall and tried to remember her friend, Derek not the one in front of her now violating her _again_. Derek released his hold of her mouth and situated himself onto his elbows above her. “Please, Derek. Please, don’t do this. This is too far.” She sobbed out on a shriek as he pulled out and thrust back in forcefully. He kissed her open mouth and shoved his tongue down her throat to quiet her. The sound of skin meeting skin and her muffled noises echoed around the empty room. She fought to not bite down on his tongue as she felt her insides tear apart and rebuild themselves.

Derek pulled away from her and put enough space between them to gaze into her eyes as they flashed a deep gold. “There you are, my beautiful mate.” He purred as he lifted her with ease and straddled her across his thick thighs without dislodging himself from her cunt. She mewled as the new position forced him deeper into her. Derek’s head snapped toward the doorway with a snarl as Peter appeared with his hands held up in mock surrender. “Easy, nephew. I merely felt the bond slip into place and wanted to check on you.” Peter told him as Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Even without being a werewolf I would’ve picked up on that lie. Just say you want her and go.” Derek growled out as he continued to thrust up into her. “Oh, god. Please, not that again. I can’t take it.” She cried out as on the next thrust Derek’s long cock hit her cervix.

She felt the thin mattress dip as Peter settled behind her and let out a loud keen as he gripped her hair to pull her head back and forced her to look at him. “Mmmm, he sent you into heat. You’re sure to be pregnant by the end of the week. The question is by who.” Peter told her as his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed electric blue. “You’re getting her ass until I’m finished here.” Derek told the older man as she stared at him. “Please, Peter. You can’t. I’ve never done anything like that.” She sobbed out as he held her head still before he pressed his lips to hers forcefully. “Don’t worry. He’ll wait till I’ve knotted you to fuck your tight little asshole. Won’t you?” Derek rumbled as he began to pick up his pace again. “Yes, Alpha. I will.” Peter snarked back as he pulled away from her mouth. “ _Ngggh_. Fuck. Please, please. It hurts.” She pleaded with them as Derek bounced her up and down his hard cock. 

She cried out as an orgasm was forced out her painfully and she wrapped her hands around the chains to ground herself as everything went white. “Yes, that’s it baby. I’m so close. Can you feel my knot trying to split open your swollen cunt? Hmm?” Derek cooed at her as he shoved his filling knot into her before it tied them together. She mewled weakly as she felt Derek fill her up with his warm sticky cum. “My turn?” Peter asked as he released the grip he’d had on her hair and watched her sag against Derek’s chest. He undid his belt and his jeans then just pulled his cock out through the opening. She heard the snick of a bottle opening and then the sounds of skin against skin. Peter slicked his cock up and used the excess lube to thrust two fingers into her ass. She jolted at the intrusion and bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

She squealed as Derek angled her head with a rough grip so he could kiss the blood away. “Does that feel good, little one? Hmm? To be stuffed in both holes?” Peter questioned as she cried into Derek’s mouth when he inserted a third finger alongside the other two and began to scissor them as he thrust them in and out. “Answer him, sweetheart.” Derek commanded her as he pulled away from her bloody lips. “It hurts a little honestly.” She told them both as Peter’s fingers rubbed against Derek’s knot through the membrane between her two holes. The action caused Derek to spew some excess cum into her already full hole. She whimpered when Peter’s fingers left her then bit down on whatever part of Derek was within reach as the older man filled her in one smooth thrust.

Derek groaned as her little fangs pierced through his upper pec underneath his collarbone. “Oh, fuck. A little warning would’ve been nice.” He grumbled at his uncle as her pussy clamped down on his waning knot. “You should be thankful that she’s too cock drunk to realize she was very close to biting your neck.” Peter gritted through clenched teeth as her tight walls fluttered around him too. The older man breathed deeply in and out as her walls loosened around him and the feeling of popping too early waned. Peter began to thrust in and out at an agonizing pace that had her mewling into Derek’s skin. She cried out as clawed fingers gripped her hips with bruising force. “Come on, little one. I want to hear those noises.” He told her as Derek pulled her face away from his chest. 

She moaned as Peter picked up the pace and his balls slapped against where her and Derek were still tied. “Is your knot deflated enough for you to pull out? I’d rather not knot her this way and I’d hate for my sperm to go to waste.” Peter panted as his knot began to inflate and stop his full length from going inside her. “No. No. Pull out, please. Peter, please.” She sobbed as Derek reluctantly pulled out of her abused cunt with a sigh and pushed her against his uncle’s chest. Peter watched him warily as the younger man got to his feet and left them alone in the spacious room. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Sweet girl. I’m here.” He soothed her as he pulled out of her ass and laid her down on her side. 

She sighed out as he positioned them so she could see the door over his shoulder. Peter felt her swollen lips and winced as he looked down at his fingers coated in pink tinted cum. “I want you to warm my cock. Okay, can you do that for me?” He questioned as he thrust into her as gently as he could and groaned as her abused inner walls choked his still forming knot. “Peter.” She sobbed into his chest as he held her against him and felt her tears dampen the dark v-neck he still had on. Peter rubbed his hands up and down her back until she stopped shaking and he heard her heartbeat even out. “I… I want it to be you. If I have a Hale pup. I want it to be yours.” She faintly whispered into the fabric against her face. “I’ll try my best.” He promised as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

-

Peter awoke sometime later to a low rumbling that was not his own. “What?” He questioned as he flashed his eyes around and found Derek watching them from the shadows. “When did you become her favorite?” Derek countered as he curled his lips up into a silent snarl. “Probably when I didn’t erase the memories of her first love or when I helped her through her injuries from the kanima attack.” Peter retorted as he rolled over when his soft cock fell from her pussy. “Jealous, nephew? Afraid she might like me more than you?” He taunted the younger wolf and didn't even flinch as Derek appeared in front of him with glowing eyes. “I could rip your throat out again and dismember you to ensure you stay dead.” Derek threatened as he wrapped a clawed hand around the older man’s throat. “Do it and it’s one more thing she’ll resent you for.” He warned as he glanced toward her sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally prepared for y'all to yell at me for the darkness and sadness in this chapter. I added a third one because I want at least one Hale baby and maybe a reunion with Stiles/Void Stiles... I honestly have no idea where soft Peter came from but I felt like my OFC needed an ally against Derek


End file.
